


Snow Date

by Buttercup (Buttercup_1)



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Eugene and Cass Rivalry, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Non-platonic, OT3, Snow, frustrated eugene, happy raps, sassy Cass, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_1/pseuds/Buttercup
Summary: Eugene stays indoors to avoid the snow and Cass takes full advantage of her time alone with Rapunzel.
Relationships: Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Snow Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun and short OT3 fic. Cass and Raps are in a non-platonic (very romantic) relationship and so are Raps and Eugene. Cass and Eugene, however, have a very platonic (very sibling like) relationship. Enjoy!

The snow fell from the sky, painting the landscape a glistening white. From the castle, the city looked as if it were shimmering; a truly beautiful sight. Though the view was one of the best in the world, Eugene stared out of the window frowning at the area directly below him. Someone might think he was so bitter because of his distaste towards the wintery fluff, which, to be fair, he wasn’t thrilled about, but his frustrations truly lied with the scene that was playing just outside of his window.

His eyes narrowed as he watched his girlfriend grab her girlfriend by the hand and pull her down into the snow beside her. He watched intently as the other woman sat up and shook the snow from her short, dark hair, a smile on her lips. Eugene leaned closer to the window to get a better look at what the two were doing and his jaw clenched when Cassandra laid back down in the snow and pulled Rapunzel into a quick kiss.

It wasn’t the kiss that bothered Eugene. He knew they were dating and he had no problem with that, but he did have a problem with the cocky smirk that Cass had shot him before kissing their girlfriend again and for much longer than she did the first time. When they didn’t pull apart after a few moments he growled in frustration, flinging open his window.

“Hey! Break it up, that’s enough! Stop kissing my girlfriend, CassANdra!” Eugene shouted loudly before ducking behind the windowpane for protection against the cold wind. He smiled in satisfaction as Cass pulled away from the princess, but his spirits dropped when he saw the all too familiar look on her face: eyes narrowed, brow raised, and topped off with the same smirk she had taunted him with earlier.

“Well, Fitzherbert, my girlfriend is tasting extra sweet today and I think you’re going to have to come down here and make me.” Cassandra chuckled a little and pulled her girlfriend into another kiss, one that put the snow in danger of melting.

“Hey! Stop that! I’m serious!” Eugene’s voice grew more desperate as his protests were ignored. Rapunzel giggled as Cassandra buried her face in her fluffy pink scarf, using her nose to tickle her before kissing the newly exposed skin. The princess awkwardly cupped Cassandra’s jaw with her mitten covered hands and tilted her head up so that their eyes met. As gray met green, the two girls smiled lovingly at each other, not caring about the cold. Cass pulled Rapunzel into a tight hug, rolling over so that her back was against the snow-covered ground and her girlfriend was laying on top of her.

“Don’t be upset when he tries to get back at you for this,” Rapunzel spoke just above a whisper before brushing a stray curl from Cassandra’s face. The princess just about melted at the soft look on her girlfriend’s face, a small, content smile on her lips.

“That’s okay, this is worth whatever moronic prank he’s setting up for me.” Cassandra’s voice was low, just loud enough for her girlfriend to hear and Rapunzel couldn’t help but reward the sentiment with another kiss.

“I love you, Cass.” Rapunzel somehow felt warm despite being covered in snow. She savored the way Cassandra’s cheeks still flushed from the simple phrase even a year after their original confession.

“I- I love you too, Raps.” The brunette stood up and offered a hand to her girlfriend, pulling her to her feet when she took it. Cassandra leaned in to kiss her again but pulled away with a high pitched squeal that sounded so unnatural coming from the tough, unbreakable warrior. When Rapunzel saw Eugene behind Cassandra as she desperately tried to get the large pile of snow off of her bare skin, however, she couldn’t hold back her laughter. As Cass struggled to pull her coat off, Eugene took the opportunity to slide next to Rapunzel and steal a quick kiss from her.

“Are you ready to head inside, Blondie? I’m sure Cass is.” The two turned their gazes to where Cassandra had finally removed her snow-filled coat, leaving her in a thin undershirt that was soaked from melted snow. Though she felt sympathetic for her now shivering girlfriend, she had to admit the scene was funny.

“Yeah, I think we’ve had enough snow for the day.” Rapunzel allowed Eugene to lead her back into the castle with his arm around her shoulders. Like clockwork, it didn’t take long for Cassandra to take her other side and hold her around her waist. The princess made sure to reward both of them with a kiss on the cheek.

The three walked back in the castle together, all smiles and with plans to cuddle by the fireplace with cocoa. Rapunzel sighed contentedly and let a satisfied smile cross her face, truly happy to have the two people she loved most by her side.


End file.
